Prove It
by supernobodyhome
Summary: Humor/Romance, just IchiRuki for now. Other couples may come latter.
1. IchiRuki

Ichigo was sitting up on the roof having lunch with his friends like normal. The only thing different about today was that it was the last day of his junior year at highschool. He was sitting between Chad and Rukia. Every since he regained his powers she had been assinged to patrol Kurukura town and had been staying with the Kurosaki's again.

"Hey Ichigo" Kiego said.

"What is it?" he said bored, lately there hadn't been any hallows to deal with.

"Do you have any plans this summer?" he said. He had been asking everyone about their plans for the summer.

"Not really" he said. Ichigo normally didn't have anything planned for summer.

"Really? No beautiful girl to spend your time with?" he said in a perverted tone.

"No Keigo, I'm don't have any plans that involve women this summer" he said annoyed that Keigo was getting perverted ideas in his head.

"Well if you don't, maybe your gay?" he said causing Ichigo to knock him out.

"Don't call me gay!" he said. Sure he didn't have a girlfriend or anything, but that didn't mean he was gay.

"Well he does have sort of a point Ichigo, you don't have an interest in any of the women here and you always wear form fitting clothing" Mizuiro said thinking Keigo had a good point.

"I do have my eyes set on someone" he said blushing while thinking about a certain woman next to him.

"Who? Uryu here?" Rukia said joking as she pointed to Uryu.

"Shut up Miget" he said, annoyed that she was joining in the crazy idea.

"I'm not a miget, and your gay" she said getting annoyed that Ichigo was refering to her as a miget.

"I am not!" he said getting mad.

"Then say who you like" she said.

"No!"

"Oh I know, its Chad right here. After all, you risked your life for his coin" she said now pointing to Chad.

"Its a not a guy"

"Then is it Orihime? You risked your life for her"

"And I risked my life for you, but I'm not kissing you like I want to Miget" he said letting out the last part slip out by accident. Blushing and cursing under his breath he saw Rukia look shocked at what Ichigo said. Everyone else had a 'Finaly!' look on their face as they watched them.

"Why do you want to kiss me?" she said hoping he was telling the truth when he said he wanted to kiss her.

"Guess I have to confess" he said sighing.

"Confess what?" she said hoping he'd say the four words she hope for.

"Rukia I love you" he said knowing things would never be the same. Instead of seeming shocked, Rukia seemed mad. She got up and kicked Ichigo in the stomach, hard.

"Don't pretend to love me just to cover up how your gay!" she said before marching off. Now it was everyone else's turn to surprised. After he recovered from her kick Ichigo followed her. He found her standing by the school gate, obviously trying to decide to skip the rest of the school day or not.

"Rukia" he yelled to her. She heard him and decided to just skip school and run to avoid him. Ichigo ran and caught up with her as she ran through a shortcut in the woods, "Rukia stop running" he said confussed with her response.

"No! I can't believe you lied and toyed with my feelings just to cover how your gay!" she said crying silently without Ichigo knowing. She thought about it and he would never confess to her in front of everyone if he really loved her. Who you loved was something Ichigo would've certainly kept secret from everyone, not blurt it out on the roof.

"I'm not gay! I love you!" he said running next to her. Rukia caught her foot on a tree root and started falling, but before she met the ground Ichigo caught her. After she realized where she was she shoved herself out of his arms and stood in front of him. Now that Ichigo was looking at her he seen that she had been crying.

"Ichigo don't lie to me! You would never confess in front of everyone if you really loved me! You would've done it at home while we were alone" she said fighting back tears, but still a few slipped through.

"Rukia I would never lie about something like this! I love you!" he said feeling horrible that he had made her cry.

"I said stop lying to me!" she said going to run again, but Ichigo held onto her shoulders, "Let go of me!" she said wanting to just disappear from in front of him.

"Rukia enough! I love you! I love your silky raven hair, the your beautiful violet eyes, I even love the way you kick my ass! I love everything about you! Why can't you accept that?" he said hurt that Rukia wouldn't accept his feelings.

"Because you've never giving me any sign before! How do I know your telling the truth and that you aren't using me as a cover?" she said beliving he was lying.

"Rukia I'll do anything to prove I love you, no matter what it is" he said speaking gently now.

"Kiss me" she said looking sternly him in the eyes.

"What?" he said not expecting what she just said.

"Kiss me. If you love me you won't have any problem kissing me" she said not expecting it when he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She responded and deepened the kiss. She felt his tounge slide across her bottom lip and granted him access while she put her tounge in his mouth. They twirled their tounges around each other as they explored each others' mouths; her's tasting like the clementine, sweet yet not without the chill that makes it taste all the sweeter. And his like strawberries, sweet yet with the tang that increases the flavor. They only seperated for air after what seemed hours and looked at each other. Both of them were red in the face from both blushing and from lack of air.

"Now do you belive me when I say I love you?" was the only thing he could say.

"Idiot" she said huging him and leaning her head on his chest, listening to his quikened heart beat, "Of course I do"

"Good, you don't know how long I've been trying to get myself to tell you I love you" he said huging her back.

"When did you realize you love me?" she said thinking of different times he could of realized he loved her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing"

"I realized it when I saw my brother almost kill you" she said holding back tears remembering how horrible she felt seeing Ichigo almost die. Ichigo noticed the sadness in her voice and moved one of his hands to stroke her cheek.

"Rukia I'm okay. I'm not dead, I'm not hurt. I'm here holding you, the woman I love" he said kissing her cheak, "And I'll always be here, no matter what anybody says or does".

"Thanks Ichigo" she said feeling much better.

"Don't thank me Rukia, I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't try to make you feel better when your sad"

"I like the idea of calling you my boyfriend" she said grinning.

"And I like the idea of calling you my girlfriend" he said replicating her grin.

"Then why don't we go back and tell everyone our new status" she said going to leave with her hand in Ichigo's, but he didn't move, " Ichigo what are you waiting for?"

"Well we could go back to school, or" he said with his grin getting bigger.

"Or?" she said wondering what he had in mind.

"We could stay here and make-out" he said smiling devilishly.

"Well I guess they can all find out tomorrow" she said copying his smile.


	2. SOPA is back!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
>READ:<br>A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
>Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!<br>Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
>:  www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...<br>: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
>POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!<br>SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
